The Legacy
Grim Tales: The Legacy is the second installment in the ''Grim Tales'' series by Elephant Games. Anna comes to the Gray's castle for her nephew's christening. But something goes wrong here: wolves're in the castle and your sister's family are nowhere to be seen. It's up to Anna to reverse the tragedy and undo the damage done in her sister's family. __TOC__ Plot Upon arriving at the Gray's castle, Anna sees two wolves before the path to the main entrance is collapsed. Finding another entrance, she discovers that the castle is deserted and the wolves have ransacked the place. Anna explores the estate and finds a wolf cub in a baby crib. A ghost, Lord Caine Gray, appears; he asks her to find a photograph and enter Luisa's memory. In the memory, Anna has to prevent the wolves from getting to her nephew, Brandon. Searching the castle, Anna comes across a skeleton in the dungeon. The ghost reappears and explains everything; he was afflicted with lycanthropy and died a werewolf. His curse passes down through his descendants. Anna realizes those wolves are actually Luisa and John Gray. Anna manages to raise the bridge, prevent the wolves from attacking her baby nephew. Back to the present, Brandon is back in in his human form. After keeping him safe, Anna has to find the way to save her sister. She gains the access to the attic where she finds another photograph and enters Luisa's memory. Luisa is cornered by a wolf (John Gray) in the city library. Anna learns that hunters uses hanging pennants soaked in special solution to drive off the wolves. She goes to the lighthouse to look for the potion and prepare pennants. Anna manages to save Luisa. In the present, Anna takes Luisa and Brandon to the fisherman's house before coming back to the castle. Lord Caine tells Anna that to save John, she has to go back to the day a werewolf bit him since the family's curse begins with him. Using a photo behind his portrait, Anna goes into Lord Caine's memory: he is hunting in Siberia when a werewolf is about to bite him. Anna uses the antidote on the wolf, curing it before it bites him. The future has changed: Lord Caine is not a werewolf and neither is John. Luisa thanks Anna and tells her they should get together under less dramatic circumstances. Bonus Chapter Lord Caine's spirit couldn't find peace because a curse was put on his portrait. He asks Anna to remove the spell and free his spirit. Anna searches the town; Lord Caine was cursed by the painter's daughter, Isabel. Her father, Arthur Morris, was accused of burning the city storage and died in the prison. His pocket watch was found on the crime scene. Someone must steal his watch and use it to frame him. Anna goes to the past when the real culprit is about to burn the storage. She catches him and recovers Arthur's watch, changing the future: Arthur doesn't die and Lord Caine isn't cursed. Anna gives the pocket watch back to Arthur. He thanks her, saying that he could have gotten into trouble because of it. Characters * Anna: Luisa's twin sister and the main protagonist * Luisa: John's wife, Brandon's mother and Anna's twin sister * John Gray: Luisa's husband and Brandon's father * Lord Caine Gray: A ghost in the castle and John Gray's ancestor * Brandon Gray: John and Luisa's son * Arthur Morris (bonus chapter): The city best painter who was framed for burning the city * Isabel Morris (bonus chapter): Arthur's daughter who cursed Lord Caine's portrait Trivia * Luisa's name was misspelled once as Louisa. In bonus chapter, Isabel was also misspelled as Isabelle. * This game comes with map and voice-over (but not with diary). Category:Games